myimmortalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:My Immortal/Chapters 34-44/@comment-81.111.101.225-20190922005032
man I wish there was a proper ending. but I tried my best to write a chapter 45 in Tara's 'style'... AN: omfs u stupid dum preps nd pozers!!!!111 dis is da last chapta so stop flamin me az i sed b4 i donot give a fok wat u fink!!!!111 2 all u kewl goffik ppl out der fangs u guys rock!!!!!!11111 dethly halos is gong 2 be so goffik i kant wait 2 reed it! after dis i may rite a twilite fanfic bekos edward culin is so hawt!!!!11666 fangs 4 all da help raven lets rite more fanfiks 2getha! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx6666xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx "nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111111111111" scremed volsenort in a relly preppy way. mi spel had hit him in da face and he was storting 2 elaborate. snap nd loopine wer cryin preppy teerz but no1 gav a fok abot dem bekos they were preps and pedos. "enoby u did it!!!!!" willow scremed with sad joy in her goffik red eyes and her even more goffik hearts. "is dis really da end of volldenoty?" professor slughorn asked profesor sinistra goffikally. "yes i saw it in mi tara cards!!!!!111" trevolry sed her voice booming all ova da grate hall lik she was singing in an evonezence corset. "enoby!!!!!11! thou art a moronic moron foollish idiot!" voldemort yelled as he was fading away forever. "1 day i will cum back 2 hogwarts!!!!!111 then i shall kill thou and all ur friends forever!!! until den, snape and loopin will share da video of u all over da skull! hahahahaha!" den he disappeared in a puff of poofy pink preppy glittery smoke and i started to cry teerz of really cool goffik blood. "enovy u wer fuckin grate!" dirco saed so happi at me as he hugged me so roamntically lik in twilite which we both were gong 2 see later. "but y r u cring?" "ITS SO FUCKING UNFARE! I WANTED 2 MAK HIM GOFFIK IN DA FUTURE BUT HE WENT BACK 2 BEAN A PREP ALL ALUNG!!!!" i screeched with mi voice so loud kinda like when amy lee sings bring mii 2 life. darco whipped all of mi teerz away (like in da song dis fic is named after! if u dont know da song den get da fok out ur a prep!). "loopin we can still do dis!" Snape grumbled angrily as he got up. "not so fast fucker!" vampir said as he used crucifix curse on him. willow took out her red MCR knife and stabbed loopin in da heart onze nd 4 all. (raven u fucking rock bitch!!!11 lets go 2 hot topik tomorrow ok?!) navel destroyed da camera so no 1 wood ever see da video of me doing it with draco on it. "well done enoby drakness dimension raven way!" dumeldore shooted wisely. "now that voldemort is dead forever we dont need da mystery of magick here! im gong to tell cornelia fuck that he and rumbridge can go fock demselves! they will never send any1 here to azerkabaijan again1" i was still cring but felt happi bekos everyfing had finally worked out grate. voldemort waz finally ded and da mystery would never try 2 get in our way agen, and der was gong 2 be another MCR concert soon!!!!111 but b4 dat we had a huge party later dat nite. only da kewl goffs were allowed 2 cum der, so it waz me, willow, vampir, draco, darkness, fred, gorge, navel, b'lody marie, slutborn and sinister. I waz werring a goffik black and red corset outfit fingy just like da one amy lee wears in da video for going under while draco was drezzed like gerard way in his video for helena. every1 was having a greate time except for Britney that fucking prep who was going to be expelled bekos she helped da death dealers get out of St Mangolia. we all gave her da middle finger as she was taken away from scool forever, and all da preps were 2 scared to cum 2 dat party so i was fucking excited. crab nd goyle played a looong gothic playlist of mcr, gc, evanesconce, grenday, linkin pork, blink 184, him, coon is wat we aim 4, nd slipknot. den me, Draco, Vampire, B'loody Mary and Diablos decided 2 play sum music from da album we were working on. "omfs enoby dis is our last yeer of school!" willow sed to me as i got out my gothic black leather guitar dat had red pentagrams all over it. "r u going 2 go on tour after we gradu8?" "HELL YEAH" i sed den da red lites kame on. "were gong 2 play at da mcr consert as well! how abot i get u gerard ways autogreaf?" "OMFS I LUV U GURL FANGS!" she screeemed suicidally as she hugged me. den we played ur first song, and we soounded great, every1 was moshing 2 us. now Bloody Gothic Rose 666 would bekom super famous bekos i had killed da dark lordi and every1 wood bi (Geddit theyr bi) our records. professor sinister was dancin so goffikly, wearing a long black ripped dress with red devils dacning all ova it, black long boots with pentagramz all over then, and loong goffik fishnet leather glove fings. "enoby we kan finally hvae dat groop cutting sesszzion!!!" she sed. i gasped. i fot she was still dirnking volximortserum but instead she was dirnking vampir blood. now she wood be kured of her addikshun!!!!11 i still felt bad about Satan not being arond anymore. i preyed in mi goffik hart 2 satan that i wood never bekom an evil preppy guy like he did. i played mi guitar sexily and every1 screemed at me. dat nite me and darco did it agen in da forbidden forest and we revelled in our evil depressing dark misery forever. DA END FUCK U PREPS! GOFFS U ROK, RAVEN LUV U AGEN!